particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberty and Progress (Istalia)
1,100,000|Ideology = Social Liberalism, Radicalism, Secularism, internationalism|Political position = Centre, center-right |Affiliation = Alliance of Social Liberals United Progressive Parties |Colour = Gold|Seats1 Title = Senate|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Chamber of Deputies|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Regional government|Seats3 = |Seats4 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats4 = |party_logo = |Website = www.libertàeprogresso.ist|politics = Politics of Istalia|political parties = Political parties in Istalia|elections = Elections in Istalia}} Libertà e Progresso (in Luthorian: Freedom and Progress), known since 4051 and until 4203 as Partito Social Liberale Istaliano (Istalian Social Liberal Party), is an istalian party originally founded in April 40130 as Istalian Socioliberal Party by Alessandro Senna and first contested elections in 4032. =Ideology= Libertà e Progresso (LP) is a social liberal party which support high individual and economic liberties, wants pursues a secular and permissive approach to the public affairs, rejecting all forms of discrimination and protect the human, political, civil and social rights. Economically as said support liberal theory but proposes a form of corporative-state welfare system which foreseen tax relief and subsidies to cover partially or totally the cost of welfare services supported by privates and companies for the employees and to do that it support a progressive taxation system aimed to redistributive policies. The party has a vision very internationalist of Foreign Policy, more open to international cooperation pursuing the goal of making Istalia a major player on the international stage, a objective that the party reached in the XXXXII century. Very sensitive to environmental issues L&P deal this matter with a realistic and scientifical approach, applying a strong environmental regulation but not disdaining for example nuclear energy to to limit greenhouse gas emissions and the use of fossil resource. Party policies *Assure the respect of democracy and of a plural society. *Assure to all citizens the respect and protection of its political, civil and social rights. *Promote a Progressive policy to the Society. *Defend the secular state and treat all its citizens equally regardless of religion. *Persue the social justice and the redistribution of incomes through a progressive taxation and the coverage of the cost of citizens for their needs about helathcare and welfare. *Support a regulated free-market to prevent the failures of unbridled capitalism and ensure equal opportunity and social justice to every citizen and enterprise of the nation. *Promote a cooperation public-private with the objective to assure a constant simulus to the economy. *Promote a strong international role for Istalia and promote friendly relationship with the other nations. *Promotion of the Pan-Majatranism with a strong cooperation with the other majatran's nations. *Promotion of a sustainable development while respecting the environment. =History= Formation The party was founded as Istalian Socioliberal Party when Alessandro Senna came out of the Socialist Democratic Party to propose a liberal and progressive alternative to the far leftist and very statism and nationalist PDS leaded by the authoritarian Antonio Battisti who face turn the party into too nationalistic and populist position, too extreme for Senna who decided in the 4030 to leave the party. Senna's Era Under the leadership of Senna the newly formed party express clear liberal position, in the civil and social rights as well as in the economic field. The first great conquest of Senna was the passage of the reform of the right to citizenship to grant it to all the nationals. In the first years however the party cooperate with the SDP and also with the Alliance of the Democratic Centre, and with the latter Senna reached various economic goal to liberalize the economy. The second election of the party's history gave to the ISLP a great victory becoming the first party and having granted the support for the presidential election to Battisti, Senna was appointed as Head of Government, role which he held during the next legislative period too, even if the emergency due to the terroristic attack of the Istalian People's Brigades lead to the Istalian Enabling Act referendum, 4039 to increase the presidential power to face the threat. Civil War period Senna supported the referendum for the good of the Nation but when he realized Battisti was using the emergency power to increase its personal power began to clash more and more with the President until its resignation as Prime Minister. Banned all political parties except the SDP, Senna escaped to the political arrests requested by Battisti who replaced the parliament with a select National Security Council and appointed himself as Capo Supremo. Gave himself to the bush Senna quickly became the Leader of the Democratic Resistance fighting the fortunately brief Istalian Civil War, 4044–4045 and then leading it to victory. Post Civil War After the Civil War the ISLP suffered a drastic decline of consensus, this is because many party members had supported Battisti, but the second half of the XXXXI century was a real political, social and cultural renaissance with many party which was formed or reformed, first of all the Populars for Istalia which became quickly the main antagonist party of the ISLP leading the right-wing coalition and leading the country toward the Presidential Reform. The first election with the new constitution gave the victory to the Populars for Istalia and to its leader Mario Adinolsi. But at the 4062 elections, which saw compete only the PSLI and the PPI, Senna was elected President of the Republic and launched foundamental reform to liberalize the society and to regulate the extreme libertarian reforms of the precedent administration. Senna won also the 4066 elections but due to the parliamentar crisis opened by Adinolsi and the increasingly intrusive demands of the ally LDE in 4069 was forced to resign to leave definitively the politics. Senna is remembered as one of the greatest heroes and characters of Istlian history so that the day of the victory of the civil war, which became a national holiday, was also dedicated to Senna: in future during it became a practice for the Presidents of the Republic to visit the Senna's Mausoleum at Romula during the celebrations). Antani Period The successor of Senna was his historical heir Eleonora Antani which to oppose the libertarian politics of the Populars and its allies led the ISLP toward more leftist positions giving primacy to the socialist current. During this period increased the welfare and the social services while the free market economy was regulated so to give more protection to the workers. In alliance with the LDE the center-left governed Istalia for most part of the second half of XXXXI century while the birth of new parties and the political fragmentation began to creak the presidential system. The Parliamentary Reform Became National Secretary Marcantonio Borgiese, was him to led the Nation to return on the Parliamentary System, bringing together all the other parties except the PPI, which was the only to oppose to the reform which came after two Presidential term of Borgiese. The strong influence and political position of the PSLI, also facing the right-wing majority legislatures, guaranteed the country a long period of freedom and protection of civil and social rights. Between the two century After Borgiese the Leadership was taken by Emanuele Paolelli but was a brief Secretariat due the internal coup leaded by Al-Mahmud who accused Paolelli, and his eminence grise the former president Antani, to maintain the party on too far left positions, to flatten and excessively accept the LDE political positions. Al-Mamhud, became National Secretary after after outvoted the Socialist component, led the party on more economic liberal position and between the end of the XXXXI and the begin of the new century came to form Government Coalition with the right-wing parties, politics continued by its successor, Giorgio Accorsi, especially because the birth of the extremist Communist Party which became the only opposition party to face the "Tetrapartito" coalition (ISLP, PPI, Democrazia Istaliana and Partito Socialista Democratico d'Istalia, this latter subsequently replaced by the Partito del Patriota d'Istalia). In this period the ISLP virtually controlled almost without interruption the istalian foreign policy, with several former foreign ministers later became Presidents (above all Claudio De Michelis and previously Francesco Toso, the last one of the main protagonist of the race to the majatran seat to the Security Council of the World Congress). Thanks to this strong international involvement the Istalian economy continue to grew exponentially, continuing the economic boom of the second half of the XXXXI century, and became one of the members of the Security Council of the newly founded World Congress, increasing more and more its international influence. XXXXII century Accorsi had to drive extremely composite and varied Governments, which did lose votes to ISLP at the end of the first half of the century, to which was added a major scandal involving a candidate for the national secretariat for the post-Accorsi which opened a serious crisis which was solved only after four years when was elected as new leader the universitary professor and political philosopher Michele Scialoja. Under the leadership of Michele Scialoja the ISLP returned to being one of the nation's major parties, winning several times the primacy into the Parliament and leading various center-left paty. In this period Istalia became one of the most influential nations of the world and the ISLP cemented its internationalist and interventionist positions continuing to erect the country as one of staunchest defenders of human rights in the world. In the same period internally the ISLP had to face the victories of the right-wing in the half of the century and became the leader of the center-left opposition founding with the newly birth party Verdi Istaliani the coalition Alliance of the Progressist for Istalia to facing the extremely libertarian policies which caused high unemployment rate and a general collapse in incomes and consumption (due to draconian cuts in public spending and especially to social and health services). In the 60's and 70's the A.P.I. (formed by the PSLI, Verdi Istaliani, Social Democratic Party and Istalian Federalist Movement) reforms the social security improving even more the universal welfare and begins an important devolution program. Verhoeven's Era In 4170 the leadership of the Party goes to the younger Secretary ever elected, Lorenzo Verhoeven, the youngest son of Willem Verhoeven, who came from Saridan when he was just five years accompanying their parents, Isaac and Rielle Verhoeven, refugees escaped Saridanese regime arrived in Istalia in 4093. As most close colaborator of Scialoja, Verhoeven find a party solid and united and thanks to its committment into the A.P.I. quickly he become the most prominent representatives of the Progressive Alliance. Under the leadership of Verhoeven the A.P.I. continues to cover the role of Government's coalition until the end of the century and during this period Verhoeven and the PSLI became the party of the coalition charged to mediate between the different forces and political ideologies and the work of the PSLI was foundamental to coordinate the Government policies. During this period, after the rule of the Federalists, Verhoeven acted as President of the Council of Ministers, Ministers of Foreign Affairs and then in 4186 he gained the Presidency of the Republic. Thanks to the 30 years of continuative A.P.I's Government the Nation experimented in the second half of the XXXXII an ever increasing of the civil liberties and of the progressive policies, but also a large federative period during the 60's and 70's under the influence of the Istalian Federalist Mouvement, with the PSLI which reached manies political objectives. Under the 4191 Presidency (the second for Verhoeven) Istalia was blow by terrible terrorist attacks which continued to menace the Nation for most part of the last decades of XXXXII century and to face the greatest crisis of Istalia in more than 150 years, Verhoeven decided to take the control of the situation and to put himself at the head of a Government of National Unity which in the next years gave the special powers of Verhoeven to contrast the terrorist menace with more efficency. But during this difficult period the A.P.I. and the U.o.L., the two coalition that for more than 50 years ruled on the polical stage, dissolve also due to the end of the National Unity Government and the formation of a Democratic Front (Nuova Socialdemocrazia, Partito Ambientalista Istaliano and Democrazia Istaliana) to oppose the excessive restrictive policies adopted during the terrorist crisis. Gained also the fourth consecutive presidency Verhoeven started finally a process of normalization to put an end to the emergency situation in Istalia and at the same time decided to establish an istalian administration, first military than civil, into the kalopian region of Mossavi to attack directly in Wantuni the Revolutionary Front of Wokers for the Liberation of Wantuni, responsable of the terrorist attacks, to respond to the scandal which involved the istalian multinational in Wantuni and to go toward the needs of the kalopian people under the istalian territory to face the increasing anarchy which at time was raging Kalopia/Wantuni. In 4202 came out another serious scandal involving PPC, PPI and Social Liberals, a corruption scandal which showed a deep-rooted system aimed to enrich the involved politicians and to favurite some companies. Verhoeven, also if not involved in the scandal, decided to resigns and put an end to his long presidency after being heavily criticized by the opposition and screditated toward the people. Today he is one of the most controversial statesman of the recent history of Istalia, remembered as the President which led the Nation during the wantunian terroristic crisis, which defeated the terrorist threat and created the Istalian Protectorate of the Kalopian Free State of Mossavi, but also as an authoritarian leader which closed his eyes on the affairs of his allies, some saying that acted for the interest of the Country, other only to maintain himself to the power. From the PSLI to Libertà e Progresso In 4203 the 48th Party National Congress saw the take of power of the Libertarian Collective, an internal wing of the party which during the last decades of the XXXXII century growth in influence and internal and external support. Camilla Fiorenti, exponent of the Collective, became the National Secretary and the new leadership decided to change the party name in the current one and change radically its economical position. Approached the liberals side, one of the new party faces, Filippo Marra, as Minister of Finance he was the main responsible of the reforms to face the Global Financial crisis of 4204 adopted under the presidency of the Republicans Marko Berlusconi, in 4208 the party became the second of the nation while Marra was elected President of the Republic intentioned to carry on the other reforms for the crisis. Marra was elected to the presidency other three times: in 4211 and in 4219. Under Marra Presidency Istalia achieved many international success among them the creation of the Majatran Alliance with Zardugal and then the reapprochement with Saridan with which were established two treaty. But under Marra Presidency Istalia risked also to fall into a war against the MRSF and Kafuristan, a situation perfectly managed which finished without conseguences. Marra decided to not run for the elections 4223 leaving the Party followed after the elections by Camilla Fiorenti: the party infact fell became the 5th party so Fiorenty resigned. The National Congress elected as new Secretary Nicola Gasbarro, right hand of Fiorenti, chosing on the path which under Gasbarro made shift definitely the party from the center-left to the center/center-right. Under Gasbarro began the cooperation with the right-wing party, first of all Confederazione Capitalista and Alternativa Istaliana. Gasbarro maintained high the name of Istalia internationally, however he was personally verbally attacked by Rildanor's Government after his death occured during his last term caused by a stroke. His successor was Davide Tajani, another libertarian, a choice led by the constant increase of the electoral support for LP, convincing the Congress to continue on the same way. Tajani was elected to the Presidency in 4241 while LP gained the plurality of the Parliament. Under Gasbarro LP continued to show to be a real institutional party, ready to bring to the order the Republic after the six years of institutional limbo caused by the opposition of the President Largesini (CC) to present leftist Governmemt respecting the electoral results. Tajani cintinue to led in this way the party, pushing for an organic internal reorganization of the legislation after long years of fast and often confused reforms due to a certain fragmentation which caused problem to maintain the Govenrment coalition on a single path. For this reason Tajani demanded to the ally during his Presidency to comunicate as much as possible before to act to wait for the opinion of the other party of the Govenrment coalition, a position always supported by LP which still again imposed itself as cardinal and institutional party in Istalia. =Electoral History= President of the Republic Chamber of Deputies Senate The electoral records about the Senate date back to 4134 after the reform of the Upper Chamber of 4132. =Organization= Since its formation the party has always had a National Secretary who is the leader of the Party elected by the National Congress, formed by representatives from all the local national sections. Alongside the National Secreatary the party statue provides also a National Coordinative Committee (colloquially also called as Directory) which act as permanent and executive committee of the National Congress in charge of overseeing the day-to-day work of the party, decide whatever happens internally in the party and advise the Secretary. It is formed by a minimum of 15 members (also if the members can be increased) chosen among the National Congress to represent proportionally the different internal wings and is the innermost or topmost circle of members who are of highest importance within the party. =Notable Members= Party leaders Alessandro Senna (4030-4070) See Alessandro Senna. Eleonora Antani (4070-4082) Historical whip of the ISLP party group in the Chamber of Deputies, Mrs Antani was also the most close collaborator of the Segretary and then President Senna. Antani came from the Istalian Revolution Party like Senna and followed him in his adventure. Key element within the party, Antani became the voice of the party when Senna began to occupy institutional roles and began to coordinate the work of the party in the Chamber of Deputies during its role as government party. Stand in defense of the legitimacy of the parliament and the government during the parliamentary crisis of 4069, already designed by Senna, it was finally acclaimed by the rest of the party as a new national secretary. After the dimission of Senna and his retirement from the politics Antani has fully embrace his heritage as Leader of the ISLP and in this position gained two consecutive presidential elections (4074 and 4078). Under the leadership of Antani the party has politically moved further to the left, supporting without problems the LDE policies, at the time more and more predominant respect to the Social Liberals. Marcantonio Borgiese (4082-4091) Historical collaborator of Alessandro Senna, Marcantonio Borgiese became the National Segretary in 4082 after the dimission of Eleonora Antani for Health Reasons. After two legislature without government under the two ephemeral Neloni's presidencies because the istalian political scene fragmentation, Borgiese fight for years to convince Istalia of the need of a Costitutional Reform to the establishment of the Parliamentary Government form. Gained two elections (4085 and 4088), the second with the support of almost all the political forces of Istalia, he reached the goal to make approve the parliamentary reform and then dimissioned in 4088 satisfy for the change declaring to have no intention to a third candidature. Emanuele Paolelli (4091-4095) Famous International Relationship's professor in the Romula's Bergson University, entered in the ISLP after the grave insistence of Alessandro Senna. He has served as Minister of Foreign Affairs in many ISLP and ISLP-LED governments and after the dimission to the presidency of Mr Borgiese became the new National Secretary and candidate of the ISLP after the parliamentary reform, chosen for its authority and international experience. After years, more and more close to Eleonora Antani was him to lead the alliance between the ISLP, LED and SEL but after the 4095 election the National Directorate of the party ousted him for the disappointing electoral results and for his excessive political subjection to the leftiest party. Yusef Al-Mahmud (4095-4115) Son of a prominent businessman of Silicia, during his university time at the economic department of the Silicia High University, was attracted by the liberal position and fought the dirigist and authoritarian derive of the Battistian Leadership. He fought in the Civil War under Senna's command and then, after he graduated he entered in the ISLP and through the years has become the leader of the liberal wing of the Party in opposition of Eleonora Antani, leader of the leftist group. Under the Antani segretariat's years he became on of the most prominent member of the Party, but not reached to become whip in parliament, because the opposition of the then president Antani, very criticized by Al-Mahmud for his subjection to the LDE and his leftist policies. Under the Borgiese's era he fully supported the parliamentary reform and slowly has overtaken Mrs Antani in influence and visibility inside the party. Strong opponent of the segretary Paolelli, criticised for the same reasons that opposed Al-Mahmud to Antani, in 4095, after the disappointing government in coalition with SEL and LDE, has organized the "internal coup" against Paolelli to remove him from the segretariat and then was appointed as his successor to the segretary. Giorgio Accorsi (4115-4131) Young protege of the historic party member Mattia Ranieti and member of the "Sennani" current, after having served as National Spokesman of the Istalian Students (as leader of the Alliance of Young Progressives), was elected to the Chamber in 4101 at 25 in the Bunogna electoral district. Strongly critical of the interventionist policies of the then Secretary Antani, is taken under the benevolent wing of Mattia Ranieti who, with Al-Mahmud, began to form the hard liberal core of the party to counter the interventionist policy of Antani as well as the political submission of Paolelli in front the leftist parties. During the leadership of Al-Mahmud, enthusiastic guides the Internal Committee for the economic policies of the party and we can say that it's thanks to him if the party begins to apply the principles of the "slogans" only today presented during the Congress and that sums the guidelines of the ISLP. It's the first leader of the ISLP that does not belong to the generation of Senna. Accorsi was punished by the PSLI voters because its role as leader of two coalition, the first with PPI, PSLI DI, Patriot and PSDI and the second the Tetraparty Government (PPI, Patriot, PSLI, DI), occur during hard time and the threat of the PdCI, great coalitions that have dissatisfied many from all sides. After the election 4126 and the fall of the electoral support for the party decide to resign. Michele Scialoja (4131-4170) Originally better known as political philosopher, frequent guest of television and radio programs and author of two well-known books (Ethics or Freedom? and At the time of Stat), Scialoja was professor of Political Doctrines at the Faculty of Political Science of the Enrico Bergson University of Romula and theorist of Political Systems. He was PSLI parliament member for two legislatures but even before he joined the Ethical and Ideological Reflection Committee of the Party, also giving advice on technical issues, not least the semi-presidential proposal of 4133 to which he worked together with experts of the Populars in the formulation of the text of the constitutional reform. It became virtually the only stable voice of PSLI, after four years of discussions and clashes within the party's National Congress upset by the arrest of the ex whip and cadidate to the National Secretary, Karim Al Nasser. He bring to himself support from more and more congress' members, attracted by the role of great expert of istalian politics and external to the historical "bureaucrats" of the party. Scialoja seems to be more open to a strong social intervention of the State in economy, professing strong welfare and case by case accepting also state economic activity, but untile the election of 4138 the strong liberal opposition inside the party limited its power and its more leftist ideologies. But the efforts of Scialoja to unit the more libertarians and the more socialdemocratics paid his work: in 4142 the PSLI gained the relative majority of the Parliament and Scialoja became HoG leading the Union of Center-left together the PNI. After two legislatures dominated by the Union of Liberals, Scialoja accept the proposal of the newly Verdi Istaliani to create a coalition for the Center-Left, the Alleanza dei Progressisti per l'Istalia, "Alliance of Progressists for Istalia" (API), which follow the brief experience of the "Union of Center-Left", founded by the Partito della Socialdemocrazia Istaliana in the first half of XXXXII century and as API's candidate in 4162 was elected President of the Republic with a majority in the Chamber, grant by the PNI, ready to support its own Government. Lorenzo Verhoeven (4170-4203) See Lorenzo Verhoeven. Camilla Fiorenti (4203-4223) Born in the small village of Roncisvalle, in the Mezzodiurno, she moved to Trieste with her family at the age of 14, following her father hired in the Leonardi shipyards. Just in Triesta she's noted by an agent of Milona High Fashion, known fashion agency, and at age 16 she starts her career in the world of fashion as a model, appearing over the years in magazines, advertising and fashion shows for different fashion houses, working a lot abroad but also finding time to graduate in economics. At 23, however, she is a victim of a media campaign against some of her naked shots and after a year away from the scenes, she shows that he has developed a strong political soul that leads her to approach PSLI. At the age of 26 she joined the party soon becoming a well-known face, and after two years in 4191 she was elected to the municipal council of Trieste, while in 4195 she won the race as mayor of the city forming then the "Trivendito Group" with Mirko Marcegaglia and Elio Bertinoti, Trivendito's President and Vinesia's mayor, with which adheres to the Libertarian Collective. Elected as new National Secretary of the party, thanks to the support of the newly majoritarian Libertarian Collective, she led the reform of the party which assumed the current name and new political policies approaching the party to the liberals parties. Under her secretariat one of the most notable party exponents was Filippo Marra, architect as Minister of Finance of the foundamental reforms adopted by the liberals government under the presidency of the Republicans Marko Berlusconi (4204-4208) to face the Global Financial Crisis began in 4204, and who was elected in 4208 President of the Republic. Under her leadership in cooperation with Marra, LP for almost 20 years was the larger party in Istalia and became a true "institutional party" in leading the nation with different coalitions. She decided to resign after the party falls at the penultimate position at the 4223 elections. Nicola Gasbarro (4203-present) Right hand of the previous Secretary, Camilla Fiorenti, Nicola Gasbarro like her was an exponent of the libertarian wing of the party and he was a major supporter inside the party of the free market and of the possibility of the capitalism. Gasbarro entered into the party in 4182 when as independent he gained the local election for the mayor in Vinesia. He was reelected for two terms and then he was chosen as candidate of the Trivendito constituencies and elected to the parliament in 4199. In only two years he became one of the most active members of the libertarian wing where he met Camilla Fiorenti with which began a fruitful cooperation. When the latter became Secretary of the party Gasbarro was chosen as Whip into the Chamber and in this role he became the leader of the liberal wing and supporter of the free market economy. After the Fiorenti's depart by the Secretariat, the Congress of the party appointed Gasbarro to continue the work generally satisfactory of Fiorenti, considering the electoral debacle of 4223 as a conseguence of a smear campaign conducted by the socialist and of policies too complacent to some position of the opposition. After the four "anarchist" years under the first Largisini's President and the next instable term, in 4231 Gasbarro present his candidature declaring to want bring back order into the Republic: a good strategy which convinced the voters. Gasbarro in the next years presented himself as a champion of the liberalism and free market and was able to gather around him an alliance between the istalian right and center-right parties. Despite two victorious almost consecutive elections, however, the alliance failed to secure the needed majorities. After the second successful Presidential elections, reached the age of 74, Gasbarro officially announced his resignation as National Secretary calling a new National Congress. Davide Tajani (4236-present) He comes from Calliari, where he joined the party's youth movements both at the high school and at the Calliari State University, where he graduated in law. After have try to enter into the State Bar, he entered officially in the party and was elected in 4227 to the Calliari Regional Assembly and then into the Chamber of the Deputies in 4231. He became an increasingly important personage into the libertarian wing of the Party, he became one of the spokeperson of the internal current starting his cooperation with the National Secreatary at the time, Gasbarro, his predecessor. During the National Congress of 4236 finally he was elected to the Leadership but with a narrow advantage: the other candidate, Lavinia Maggi, in fact was soon after appointed as Whip of the Party and Deputy Leader, one of the most important members of the National Directorate. Tajani confirmed the alliance with the other right-wing party to opposite the dirigist policies of the leftist coalition. Tajani established then the electoral coalition with CC and AI and together they gained the elections (Presidency to CC) but soon a terrible terrorist attack killed President Rachele Delfina and many parliamentarians of CC decreting its dissolution followed also by the dissolution of the PCI. Tajani so, in such an institutional crisis, supported early elections presenting himself as candidate of the center-right. As espected Tajani was elected President and the coalition LP, AI, PMC (which supported him) gained the majority. However, during its Presidency (4241-4245) its foreign policy created some troubles for Istalia which suffer a lose of international support and a lot of critics. For this reason Lavinia Maggi in 4246 decided to call for a Congress to launch a vote of no-confiance for Tajani which however resigned before. Lavinia Maggi (4247-present) Other notable members Francesco Toso Already known for his brillian diplomatic carrer, Toso joined the Social liberals in 4101 becoming in short time the diplomatic expertise of the party. Thanks with a great relationship with the the Secretary at the time, Al-Mahmud, Toso was chosen to be the Foreign Minister under two Government in coalition leaded by Enrico Berlingeri (NSU) (4104-4107 and 4107-4111). As Foreign Minister Toso increase his notoriety and became well known to be the veritable engine behind the run of Istalia to the first election of the World Congress Security Council. Toso was one of the more internationalist statesman of Istalia and it is considered the founder of the so called Friendship and Prestige foreign policy doctrine which caratherized Istalia for almost all the XXXXII century. After the great work as Foreign Minister, since 4107 LP decides to support Toso for the next presidential elections. But if in 4107 he failed against Stefano Paresi (PPI, in 4111 at the second turn he won with a resounding 60% of the vote in favor and a similar performance (55%) allow him to return to the Presidency in 4119. Also during his term as President of the Republic the most important committment of Toso was to increase the prestige of Istalia and the relationships with the rest of the World. Among its numerous official visit in other nations, one of the most important was the voyage in Indrala at the time ravaged by the turmoil of the conflict between the socialist government and the crown guilty to have supported anti-democratic military coup. In this occasion Istalia presented itself as an international protagonist trying to mediate into the internal crisis of the decadend giant that was Indrala at the time before the subsequent fall of the monarchy. Filippo Marra Well known economist from the Enrico Bergson State University of Romula, Marra get close to the party since the last years of the XXXXII century when began to be known as economist and partecipate to conferences, tv and radio programmes and to write on the economy newspaper Il Sole Finaziario. In 4200 he officially joins the PSLI becoming in short time a major figure into the economic commission of the party. When PSLI became Freedom and Progress under the leadership of Camilla Fiorenti, Marra since the 4203 began to become even more close to the Secretary who turn all the economic policies of the party to follow the positions of Marra which finally became a leading member of the party. For this reason, with the sympathy for Marra increased even more, in 4207 the National Secretary announce that for the 4208 presidential run, Marra will be the candidate of LP: a good choice given the fact that Marra will be President of the Republic for two terms between 4208 to 4215 and then once again between 4219 to 4223. Under the Presidency of Marra Istalia progressively recover from the world financial crisis started in 4204 and even emerged from it with a strengthened economy. Furthermore, Istalia became definitively a Great Power on the International stage and Marra acted as one of the international leaders more involved to contrast the Majatran Revolutionary Socialist Federation as well as the hegemonic objectives of Vanuku, and for this he worked strenuously to create a sort of military and economic alliance between the democratic and free nations of Majatra which bring to the foundation first of the Alliance and Common Economic Area of Istalia and Zardugal and then of the Majatran Alliance and Common Economic Area. During his presidential terms Marra was often accused by the socialist/left-wing parties for its capitalist policies, however, the positive results of its efforts allowed to the Nation to became one of the major world economies and to experiencing more than satisfactory economic growth. The international activity instead was largerly appreciated and he will be always remembered as one of the greatest defensor of the democracy and of the freedom. Before the 4223 elections Marra announced its decision to retire from politics and so he retourned to the Enrico Bergson University to persue his economic accademic carrier. List of the Whips of the party into the Chamber of Deputies *Alessandro Senna (4030-4036) *Eleonora Antani (4036-4070) *Marcantonio Borgiese (4070-4085) *Yusef Al-Mahmud (4085-4095) *Camilla Lacroix (4095-4124) *Giorgio Accorsi (4124-4126) *Enrico Carrema (4126-4132) *Aldo Martiri (4132-4166) *Sara Zanardi (4166-4187) *Giuseppe Al-Walid (4187-4203) *Nicola Gasbarro (4203-4223) *Harun Al-Sahel (4223-4237) *Lavinia Maggi (4237-4241) *Silvano Rogi (4241-present) Institutional positions held by party exponents Presidents of the Republic *Alessandro Senna (4063-4067/4067-4070) *Eleonora Antani (4070-4074/4074-4078) *Marcantonio Borgiese (4085-4088/4088-4091) *Vittorino Respighi (4098-4100) *Francesco Toso (4111-4115/4118-4119) *Claudio De Michelis (4150/4150-4154/4154-4158) *Michele Scialoja (4162-4166) *Lorenzo Verhoeven (4186-4190/4191-4195/4195-4199/4199-4203) *Filippo Marra (4208-4211/4211-4215/4219-4223) *Nicola Gasbarro (4231-4235/4236-4239) *Davide Tajani (4241-4245) *Lavinia Maggi (4245-4249/4249) Presidents of the Council of Ministers *Alessandro Senna (4036-4040/4040-4044) *Giorgio Accorsi (4120-4124) *Michele Scialoja (4142-4147/4147-4151) *Lorenzo Verhoeven (4174-4180/4183-4186) *Camilla Fiorenti (4209-4213/4219-4229) *Filippo Marra (4216-4219) *Lavinia Maggi (4241-4245) Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Political parties Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia Category:Istalian politics